A plow is a device that is typically used to cut, lift, and turn over soil in an agricultural field. However, some types of plows such as a moldboard plow may place the field in a condition that releases an excessive amount of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere compared to no-till farming practices. However, no-till farming practices may have environmental disadvantages as well. For example, by not plowing the field, there is an increase in risk that fertilizer run off may pollute lakes and cause excessive algae growth. Thus, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for use with plowing.